


Just a Little Sleep

by ImaginativeScribe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Nightmares, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginativeScribe/pseuds/ImaginativeScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after Will's release from the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, he finds himself residing back in his little home; where he has his dogs and his newly prescribed medicine. One night, he gets himself caught up watching television and he forgets to drink his medicine, which leads to yet another tumultuous night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever published! Feedback is appreciated, enjoy!

Somewhere in Wolf Trap, Virginia, lives a renowned FBI Special Agent. 

His name is Will Graham... 

Will Graham rests on his couch and watches the TV with his dogs cuddling around him. He has his arm draped around Winston; a stranded dog he found on a dark and desolate road. He was the newest of the dogs and he was the one closest to Will, he was also the last one Will found before being sent to the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. 

Will was watching a random TV show when suddenly, he turned his head to the clock on the wall; the clock read "10:30 PM"... It was rather late and he should've drunk his encephalitis medication thirty minutes ago. 

"Shit..." Will cursed under his breath and he carefully stood up, the dogs immediately took his seat and huddled together. The man went to the kitchen and he opened the cupboard, his hand reaching up for a bottle that read "Lorazepam". 

Will grabbed a cup and filled it with tap water, then he took two pills out of the bottle and downed them with the water. He remained standing over the sink with his celestial blue irises peeking through the window. It seemed to have stop snowing, the grounds blanketed with a sheet of snow. Will then returned his attention to the green cup in his hand and he placed it in the sink. 

***

"Off to sleep! Come on, guys." 

Will clapped his hands and the dogs perked up, following Will to his bedroom where they all gathered around in the room, some cuddling together, others sleeping in their own corner but all were safe and sound. Will walked to his side of the bed, kicked the slippers off his feet and slipped under the warm covers, curling himself up into a ball. He didn't check the time, he didn't pay attention to anything else, he just wanted to sleep... 

*** 

_In his dreams; Will tilted his head upwards, only to find a beautiful star blanketed sky. The atmosphere was damp and heavy; it had just rained. He continued walking, his feet pressing into the rough, moist dirt. Where was he? He didn't know. All he knew was that this didn't seem like wolf trap, no, these were the woods. Will looked around, searching for a sign of life._

_"Hello..?"_

_He turned around and in front of him stood a wounded Garret Jacob Hobbs, "See...? See?" the man hissed at Will, grinning like the demented psychopath he was._

_Will gasped sharply and he stumbled backwards, his heart beating violently against his chest. He couldn't scream, he couldn't coherently speak, all he could do was run._

_He tried finding his way through the woods, running away from whatever was chasing him. He felt the earth shake underneath him, something /was/ after him._

_'Don't look back, don't look back.' he told himself then suddenly a dead Abigail Hobbs appeared from behind a tree and she pinned him to the ground. "Murderer...” she growled, her hair swept to the side, revealing the earless side of her head. “You did this to me!!!"_

_"Me..? No, I-I didn't!!" Will wriggled in her grasp, struggling to breathe._

_Small gallops could be heard from a distance._

_"Yes you /did/!" Abigail took out a knife from her pocket and she grabbed his face, turning it to the side._

_"Please, let me go!" Will cried out, desperate._

_The gallops grew nearer and Will could only make out the silhouette of a stag. The stag that always appeared in his dreams. With its head, it signaled towards Abigail and Abigail smirked before lowering her knife into Will's ear._

*** 

Will woke up with a start, his eyes searching the room. The dogs looked at him, worried and terrified. 

The man got up and rubbed his forehead, beads of sweat dripped down his neck. It was sunrise and he made his way to the kitchen, seeking a comfort of some kind.


End file.
